


5PM Afternoon Mellows with Woozi

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Mingyu loves listening to the 5PM Radio show during his afternoon shift in the convenience store.





	5PM Afternoon Mellows with Woozi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiandgyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/gifts).



> Pairings if you squint: SoonWoo, JunHao, JiHan, and VerKwan. Also thanks to JiandGyu. Talking to you made me do this hahaahahha

Mingyu loves listening to the 5PM Radio show during his afternoon shift in the convenience store.

"Good afternoon, listeners. You're tuned in the Afternoon Mellows with Woozi," the speakers announced. A melodic voice fills the quaint store, breaking the lull of afternoon silence. "Wazzup, guys?"

"Hi, Jihoonie," Mingyu answered to no one on particular, quickly getting his cellphone for the next instructions.

"You know the drill, folks. Request thru twitter with the #Wooziplease and I'll be playing your requests for the next two hours. In the meantime, I'm gonna play a song related to our topic for today, so why not comment your guess on the topic with the hashtag? Here's Consequences by Camila Cabello."

A sad piano tune rang through the store as Mingyu types his response in his phone, but not sending it yet, saving it for the latter part of the show.

He's been an avid listener of the radio program since he started working as the convenience store's staff for the past year. Since the only shift he could work on is the afternoon to early evening one, he was sure to catch the program every weekdays. After saving the tweet for draft, he busies himself by rearranging the neat magazine display near the counter.

"Welcome back. I'm reading your responses and many guessed it right. The topic for today is: the most idiotic thing you've done for love. Risks you took, consequences you had to go through. A heavy topic for a summer Thursday afternoon. Lets do this? Hit me up in #Wooziplease. Here's the second song for the hour."

Three songs about heartbreaks after, Woozi finally read some of the responses.

"Okay, we got quite a number of responses. I guess you people likes to brag about your failed love lives," a ha-ha-ha laugh was heard over the radio, and Mingyu smiled. That's just how Woozi laugh, its his amused laugh, one he always heard over the radio when his listeners are witty.

"Response from japanese☆,

《when my bf broke up with me because of my idiocy, I had to prove to him that I'm serious about him by re-enacting a scene from his favorite book. In a crowded place. With costume. Imagine me wearing long coat and scarf during summer. It earned me a punch on the arm and a kiss on the cheek. #Wooziplease play Spring Day by BTS.》

Wow." Woozi dryly respond. "Good thing your lover took you again or else you'd be your community's laughing stock then? Another from moonmoonjunjun,

《When he said he'll study in Korea, I let him go. I work extra hours, study harder, and decided that I love him strong enough to set him free and do whatever it takes to bring him back to me. Its been five years since he started living in Korea, and we're now together again for a year already. Haohao, I love you! Please play Meteor Garden's OST #Wooziplease.》

I guess love can make people do something stupid and something courageous. I'll be playing your requested songs, thank god our playlist covers multiple languages. Just keep on sending your stories and requests. Here's Spring Day by BTS and The Love You Want by Penny Tai. Stay tuned, fellas."

After playing the requested songs, Woozi is back with his amused laughter. Mingyu wonders if a listener sends an extraordinarily unfortunate story? Jihoon loves listening to other's misery.

"Okay, I have to read this one. From i-won-u,

《I like this idiot, but it seems like I like him better than he liked me. So I broke up with him. The most idiotic thing I might have done for love is that I actually watched his re-enactment of Sherlock's "Look at me John, this is my note." Please let him know that that scene is straight from BBC version and I know that but I still forgave him. #Wooziplease tell Kwon Soonyoung to read the book.》

Oh my god. It's the boyfriend! It's japanese☆'s bf!" The next few seconds are filled with Jihoon's laughter, and Mingyu laughed with him. What an idiot.

"I'm calm now. Wow, it's been a while since I've laugh like that. Anyways, here's a response from angel1004,

《Hi #Wooziplease. I want to say my experience is as happy as theirs, but no. I liked my best friend for a long time, we're very close so I thought I have a chance. I've been meaning to confess to him, but I always find an excuse to postpone it. In the end, I got afraid and was not able to say anything. He's now in America for good. We're always talking thru the net but its not the same. So the most idiotic thing that I did is that I never even tried. 》

Huh. A dramatic response this time." Woozi sighed. "Of course, not everyone is courageous or strong enough to confront love. Even if you didn't do anything or simply ignored your feelings, there's bound to be a consequence somewhere. But sometimes, we think its better if we don't take the risk. Its different to every person, I guess." Jihoon took a deep breathe. Mingyu frowned, the comment strucked him closed to home.

"Anyways. Since the two before didn't request anything, I swear you just want to share something about the topic, I'll read another before taking a short break. This time, a response from smallgiant,

《I don't have any experience with romance and I know love isn't just for lovers. I love my parents a lot. They let me do anything, even if we're not that rich. They let me join dancing lessons because I love dancing. I got to win medals because of this. I didn't do anything idiotic for love, I just wanna brag about my dancing contest medals and my loving parents. Mom, Dad, I love you! #Wooziplease play Beat It by Michael Jackson, its my winning dance. Thanks!》

Smallgiant, whoever you are, your parents deserves a medal because you seem like a handful. Anyways, here's Beat it by MJ and Make You Feel My Love by Adele."

During song requests and infomercials, Mingyu tends to customers and tries to tidy up the store. After some thinking, he looked at his phone and changed his funny memory with something he actually wanted to say. In a moment of stillness, he finally sent his response. Just late enough so that it'll be read before the end of the radio show.

"We're back. Reading the last few responses for our topic. This one is a bit of a collab from DKisDarK and ScoupS, 

《Woozi, wazzup!!! This is a shoutout to @angel1004! WE LOVE YOU!!!! EVEN IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP IN OUR TREE ANYMORE!!! EVEN WE YOU DON'T GO WITH US IN THE ARCADE ANYMORE!!! EVEN IF YOU'RE STILL HEARTBROKEN OVER THAT SUNDAY MORNING GUY!!! WE LOVE YOU!!! LET'S SING OUR HEARTS OUT IN THE KARAOKE TOGETHER!!! LETS BE IDIOTS TOGETHER!!! WE LOVE YOU BRO!!! #Wooziplease play Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen, he loves that song. We love you!!!!》

Whoa, I felt the energy on this. I felt obliged to shout the message. Angel1004, I hope this message could cheer you up. I know DKisDark and ScoupS means well. Surely a friend will cheer you up. Here's another reply from hvchwe,

《Hey, Woozi. And this will be the most daring and might be the most stupid thing I'll do in my life. Boo Seungkwan, you're my best friend and my soulmate. Please be my boyfriend. All your "imperfections" will be loved by this idiot. I like you very much. #Wooziplease play Beautiful in My Eyes by Joshua Kadison for my Boo. 》

Okay I'm sorry I almost gagged. I never knew its in my job description to read confessions on air? What up with this episode. Anyways, I hope this certain Boo Seungkwan will positively answer your confession, hvchwe. The show is closing, so I'll play they request songs and will read one last response before I go."

Mingyu's hand starts to sweat. He'll read his response right? He better be. For the past year of being an avid listener. There's already been a handful of times that Woozi read his messages for the closing of the show before his commentary. So there's no need to be nervous.

If Woozi didn't read it, he just need to man up and tell it to him in person. 

It's something he needed to tell Jihoon anyway.

"The program is coming to an end. Wow, two hours flew by when the topic is interesting. Thank you so much for responding to our topic. Before I read the last response and request, I wanted to share my own story. Its about a risk I didn't take because I'm afraid of the consequence. I felt the same as angel1004, but for me, I'm afraid to break our friendship, so when my friend confessed, I didn't even replied. Not because I don't like them, I liked them so, so much, but I didn't respond because I'm afraid of when the time that they will stop liking me comes. I'm afraid of that future. We're no longer talking now. That's why I said before that whether you do something or not, consequences will follow. My advice is that, choose the one that you won't regret. Do I regret the choice I made? Very much so." Jihoon took a deep, shaky breath. Mingyu breathe and exhaled with him, soothing the growing pain on his chest and blinking away the moisture on his eyes. 

"So, to close the program, I'll read the response of our almost regular closing fairy, mingguk,

《Hullo, Woozi. Jihoonie. I'm still waiting... 》

A short pause. An exhale.

《 Your idiot is still waiting. #Wooziplease play "our night is countless between the stars and the sand~" because I know this is our song. Please come back. 》

A soft laugh is heard through the speakers. It's enough to ease Mingyu's nerves. Jihoon always have that effect on him.

"Minggu. Mingyu. I'll play Our Dawn is Hotter than Day by Seventeen as requested. Thank you for tuning in the Afternoon Mellows with Woozi. Peace out, people."

Mingyu smiled. Of course, Jihoon will know its him. As he listens to the nostalgic music, his phone vibrates with the name he's been waiting for a year now.

《 Oh Summer Summer Summer Summer Oh

Carving us in the summer night

Oh Summer Summer Summer Summer Oh

How about when I get back? 》

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! YMMD ERA IS JIGYU ERA!!!


End file.
